Bitter Sweet or Sour?
by AitaiNa-7
Summary: Bitter sweet is the way the world is and Kagome Higurashi of all people knows this. Since she fell down the Bone Eaters well that's how she has seen the world. But with the upcoming events has it all turned sour?


Chapter 1

Okay, so at last I have forced my hand into writing. I was really in the mood as I was drinking tea so I figured,"Why not!"

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

So where has my life taken me, but a year after falling down a magical well. Nothing, but heartbrake and stress, that's exactly what it brought. Still everything hasn't been horrible, Shippou is my world, Sango is my best friend, and Miroku is a friend I can't live without. I suppose that's why I haven't left, and of course the jewel. This world is so bitter sweet for me.

The Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls created from the great Midoriko's death. The brave woman was killed after sacrificing her life to destroy an evil demon. And of course the jewel was kept safely until dippy me decided to brake it.

I mean it's not like I tried it or anything, it really wasn't my fault... Okay so it was, but how was I supposed to know such a powerful jewel was going to be so damn fragile. And so many people have died because of my little mishap. To add to it the monster known as Naraku prospered from my accident.

"Kagome!" Her head snapped in the direction she heard her name yelled. Inuyasha. The man who caused so many emotions to course through her, some anger, others adoration. "Sit boy."

She smiled, that was another upside to being in the past. The command of the enchanted beads that rest on the hanyou's neck. Getting up from the spot she had been resting she quickly brushed the dirt from her knees.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Okay, perhaps it seemed harsh of her to sit him for nothing. Nothing was actually her still pee'd off at him for leaving the group to go find Kikyo. Of course she knew he loved her and always would, but Kikyo is his past. Not truly alive, and nothing more then the hate left behind by the woman 50 years ago. Now all the former guardian of the Sacred Shikon no Tama was a pile of dirt and clay to resemble her former self. Even though Inuyasha was well aware of this he continued to return to her side, even when someone alive and willing to be with him was always by him. She felt bad for Kikyo, but you can't blame a girl for being a littlle jealous. Right?

"What the hell was that for you stupid bitch!" Kagome eyed Inuyasha with a narrowed gaze, and an alarming smile. "For fun. What else?" Or just a little revenge and a broken heart. And 'sitting' Inuyasha wouldn't heal it, but it did help alleviate her anger just a tad. You had to admit an Inuyasha sized crater was quite a humerous sight.

Inuyasha ears plastered against his head, a sure sign she had hurt his feelings. Good! The jerk desrved it... but then why did she want to cry and tell him she was sorry? Her thoughts would have continued with such situation at hand, but she sensed that all to familiar pang within her. Another shard.

"Guys, I can feel another shard just West of here." And so the Inutachi sprung into action. Miroku and Sango leapt onto transformed Kirara, while Miroku copped a feel of Sango's ass. A slap resounded through the clearing as Kagome mounted the crouching dogs back. Shippou of course hid beneath the long raven locks of his adoptive mother, feeling safest there. And within twenty minutes they were upon the beast that held captive to the Jewel Shards.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

How disgusting, was all the young miko could think at the moment. She was covered from head to toe in slime from there latest victory. Happily no one was hurt and Kagome was relieved for that reason, but not so much with a bug youkai's inside spraying her from top to bottom.

/Flashback/

So far so good, the bug demon seemed to be relatively weak even with the power of the Jewel.

Kagome stood somewhat to the side as she waited for an oppurtunity to strike. Miroku had already thrown some powerful sutras, forcing it to freeze. Sango had her Hirakotsu poised and threw it with tremendous strength, cutting off 3 of it's 6 legs. Practically paralyzed from the combination attack from the slayer and the monk Inuyasha didn't rush in.

Unexpectadly the youkai grew all of it's legs back thanks to the jewel and sped toward Kagome. Sensing the jewels upon her, it rose to devour her.

Kagome foolishly unprepared for the attack watched helplessly as the youkai was cut from behind. Just inches from her person she was once again saved by her protector and crush Inuyasha. The only setback was that she hadn't been able to run from it insides showering her. Having been practically on top of her it's insides sprayed directly onto her not leaving an inch untouched. It was diharrea green and spelled worse then it looked. Inuyasha stepped away from her as he held his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

/End/

Kagome traveled towards a spring a soon as the battle was over. Inuyasha for once had absolutely no problem with that, and had even given her some encouragement to do so.

She was left alone to her thoughts, Sango proclaiming she had no need for one as she'd taken one yesterday. Kagome had also seen the distinct look of disgust on her face. Sango was no demon, but her sense of smell wasn't inexistent.

Coming to a spring in about five minutes of walking Kagome stripped out of all her clothing and jumped in. Kagome smiled, joyful it was a hot spring and delightfully warm. Hot springs had always soothed her nerves here in the fuedal era, but nothing beat a bubble bath in the future. It was fun and relaxing!

In about half an hour or so Kagome had succeded in cleaning herself and her clothes. Feeling squeaky clean, all comfy in her pajamas, which were mid-thigh pink shorts and a white tanktop she readied herself to return to camp. That was when she felt two extremely powerful auras flaring in the not so far distance.

Just ignore it Kagome, it'll only lead to trouble. And she new that, but in all honesty had she been born a demon she would have been a cat. Beyond resisting her urges she rushed towards the source with her bow in hand.

What if there were evil demons fighting that would kill her? Then the most she could do is scream for help. Why was she so weak. She never seemed to be able to keep up with her friends, even little Shippou had more tricks up his sleeve. She could shoot an arrow and on occasion force energy from her hands when threatened. She was so pathetic, and just wished she could protect her fuedal family instead of the other way around. Also what was she thinking, being so stupid and putting herself in danger by running blindly into a potential fight.

Sadly it was too late to turn back, when a rock coveniently found it's way in front of her foot. Kagome hit the ground in a crash and began tumbling down the newly discovered hill.

Kagome covered her face with her arms as she winced at the painful ground. In a bittter sweet sort of way she was happy to hit the ground the painful experience over. When she lifted her head up, she was not so thrilled with what she saw.

Sesshomaru was a bloody mess fighting against a dark-haired inu-youkai. Necessarily he wasn't losing, but he didn't seem to be faring all that well. Two sets of eyes looked towards Kagome in mild surprise.

The dark-haired one that Kagome did not know spoke in a baritone, yet smooth like lace voice,"Well what do we have here?" His voice sent shivers down her back and a blush across her cheeks.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably wider,"Miko?"

Both men temporarily pausing in their batlle to earn some kind of response from the girl somewhat unsure of her presence. Kagome smiled, giving a slight wave,"Heh, uhm, sorry for dropping in."

The dark youkai decided to pop in at this point,"Ah so the great Lord Sesshoumaru knows this harlot." Kagome bristled in anger,"Hay watch your mouth Mister, this is what most girls wear from my home! At night, to sleep in that is..." Kagome lost track of what she was saying at that point.

The dark youkai chuckled as he strode faster then Kagome's eyes could follow. Within a second she was standing up being held by the mysterious youkai,"How interesting, a woman who dresses so lude, yet still an unpicked flower. I would love to take care of such a predicament." Kagome had no time to respond as a pair of deadly claws nearly took off her head.

The sleek demon dropped the young woman, dodging the dangerous claws of the Lord. "Ah how defensive you are of this human. I never knew you to be so fond of them."

Sesshomaru snorted,"Do whatever you wish with the human, but I wasn't done killing you." Sesshomaru pounced once again at the other inu.

"Sesshomaru you are so disrespectful, I believe it's time you were taught a lesson." The dark inu smiled as he disappeared back to Kagome's side and picked her up. "Now my Lord, you must kill the young human if you wish to get to me."

Kagome's eyes widened, if that was Sesshomaru's choices she was surely soon to die. Struggling against the man, she began kicking and squirming. She began forcing out her miko energy to protect herself, trying to get away.

As expected Sesshomaru rushed forward and dug his claws straight through the miko. This was perfect for the dark inu as his fingers glowed black,"It's about time I taught you a lesson Milord and this miko is going to help me do so."

For the fearful miko in immense pain and the disgruntled Lord that was the last thing they heard before blacking out.

"Enjoy your new lives."

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x

Ah, I'm so tired. It' about 3:00 A.M. and I need to up at 5:30. Still I was really in the mood to start up a new story. Please, please, please, review and tell me what you think!

Thanks!~


End file.
